Damned if you do, damned if you don't
by finnhere2
Summary: NOTE: this is second in line in my stories, happening after the ball-story. The paths of CI5 and Anna cross again. And now she faces the grim brutal reality of the world the agents live in. Warning: some violence, adult references and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Thanks, Ray!" The blonde woman smiled happily before starting stretches which made the curly-haired agent feel envy. "This really was a great route. You can't believe how good it felt to run, after sitting three hours in that lawyer's office listening to them talking jargon and making things sound as if everything is a complete chaos they and _only_ they will be able to sort out."

She turned a little and bent down, and Ray Doyle discreetly rested his eyes on his companion's legs and rear end for a moment. Not a bad sight, not at all. "I like this route too, and it's so conveniently close to my new place. Yeah, lawyers can be real pains. Or maybe I'm biased as usually I meet them from the wrong side, they trying to get out some bloke I'm trying to get in." Ray lifted his foot on a bench for a set of stretches after their five miles run. "So, you said it's about the property your husband left behind? Is there some problem?" Anna had been widowed a few months earlier, and during her previous trip to UK to meet her elderly husband's remaining family, she had met with Ray, and his colleague and mate Bodie, both agents of _Criminal Intelligence 5_, for the first time. Everything had seemed to be settled in the husband's family when Anna left, so both men had been surprised to get a message she was back in England the day before, as they had thought they would probably never see the woman again. Nevertheless, for both agents that message had been pretty much the only real ray of sun during the otherwise grim week.

"Well, yeah, actually, it kind of turned complicated. You see, TJ had a brother and three sisters here in the UK. The ones who survived him, an older and a younger sister, one a widow and the other a spinster, lived in the family home. In his will TJ left his share of the estate, their home I mean, to the sisters who lived there, all right and proper I thought and I only came here the last time to meet them and hand over some papers and things TJ wanted them to have. But, as it happened, the older sister died shortly after my visit, and the only will she left, was one where she had left her share to TJ and the younger sister! Can you believe it? She had always thought that the prodigal son would come to his senses and return home, the other sister told me."

Ray couldn't help but chuckle. "All that trouble for nothing!"

Anna grimaced and she too sat down for a new set of stretches. "Exactly. And it had turned out there had been some legal... you know, thingie, that somebody should have taken care of already decades ago after TJ's parents died, that added to the death of the sister created a legal mess where also now the nieces and nephews are involved when it dawned to them somebody might actually get a little money, and they have been trying to pressure and harrow the remaining sister." Ray sighed and nodded thoughtfully, all too often in his work in CI5 he dealt with the human greed.

Anna sat down on the grass for more stretches. "I think the old ladies didn't have much cash in their use, whatever wealth they had being bound to the estate, and I couldn't care less of any property here in UK for as long as there is some family of TJ needing it, so I thought to lend the old lady a hand." Ray raised his eyebrows, suprised. It looked like at least someone lacked greed.

But Anna continued, explaining. "We have all we need on the other side of the Atlantic, and I would happily have left everything here and signed myself and Anita out of it all, but the sister, miss Sylvie, she is a very religious person, and has insisted everything should go according to rules now, so that she would have clear conscience when she _meets with her Maker_ as she cheerfully put it."

Despite the subject, Ray had to chuckle a little at that "cheerful". But then he grew serious again. Which wasn't hard, as he was stretching his back now. "Well yeah, you know, it really can mean the world to old people, to know things are in order." He thought of the letters he himself had written in case some assignment would prove the end of him. He had no illusions about the invincibility or immortality of Raymond Doyle, or even about the invulnerability. You got rid of any such illusions quickly being a field agent in CI5. Very quickly, very painfully. Although he had lost most of his own illusions already when he was a young plain copper in the Met, and had stood beside the corpse of Syd, his killed partner.

Anna was on the ground completely doubled, in a long stretch to her back and legs. And so comfortable she still was able to speak. What did she know that Ray didn't? The agent decided to have good talks about muscles with her. He had never been able to sit that way and he had always though he was bendy. Anna only sounded a little muffled. "The old lady was a darling when I met her, tried to kill me with gallons of tea and dozens of scones when I was here the last time, so I thought I'd come here and finally see to the mess getting sorted out, and sorted out for good when it comes to this issue. After that, the whole lot can merrily mess up with their own personal wills if they only leave me out of it. Those lawyers will probably cost me as much as TJ's share of the house would have been or even more, but I want to know the old lady can live in the house for as long as she is physically able, and there won't be a reason for any fights or inconvenience after she gives the house up." Now Anna straightened up. "I think TJ would have wanted it that way, he probably always believed his brother had taken care of the legal stuff. And I don't want any surprises with taxes or things like that to the sister, not even if she keeps calling me _dear child_. Too bad Nita refused to come here with me, she's very good in aping, especially if it's something that irritates me, and for some reason she's fascinated by knitting, those two would have happily been dear child'ing me in stereo over the constant clicks of the needles from here to eternity."

Ray had to burst out laughing at Anna's sarcastic tone when she talked about her adopted daughter as still there was a clear trace of pride for the girl's wit and cheek underneath it all. What a piece of work this mrs Ashton was, at the same time sensitive and tough, very kind, yet allowing no-one act condescending towards her, and her sense of humour cracked Ray every time, self-irony being an essential ingredient there.

Yeah, it was great to be able to chat with Anna again, too bad Bodie couldn't join them for the run, being stuck with two fresh agents they trained, but tomorrow he'd be off duty and Ray knew the man would cancel whatever he had planned for the day, to be able to spend most of it with Anna before they all three would have a dinner together in the evening at Ray's. "Does she miss your TJ, I mean Anita?" Ray wanted to see Anna's reaction, as a few months ago her grief had caused her to lose control of herself, and in more ways than one.

"Yeah, she does. But she said that Papa is not ill any more, the thought has helped her over it and generally she enjoys life just like before TJ relapsed. She can talk about him without crying, but she took out some toys she already had dismissed, ones that she got from TJ, and she sleeps with them and I haven't had the heart to say anything about it, she may soon be a teenager but she still is a child. TJ was the only real father for her anyway, and now when I think of it, I just can't help wondering how well he adapted to Nita, I mean, given his age and all, because Nita really hasn't been a most placid child... especially the first months were difficult before she started to trust us. I think that most men of TJ's age would have either got a stroke out of pure spleen with her, or tried to force her into that _child can be seen but not heard_ -mould. But TJ loved her, kept certain discipline but still allowed her be lively, and I think he even encouraged her cheek. And he spent time with Nita, helped her with mathematics and taught her history and English, you know, things acceptable for a manly man, and that gave him some mental challenge too after retirement. I guess he was both a father and a grandpa for Nita. Disciplinarian but also fun." Anna looked thoughtful and there was longing in her voice, but she stayed calm and steady.

"What about you, do you still miss him?" Ray wondered if he was on thin ice.

"He was poorly for so long that I accept him not being there. As Nita says, he is not ill any more, and that thought helps me too. But of course I miss him and probably always will, his was such a huge part in my life. I guess that for me he was more a father in the beginning before turning into a husband, and I have no idea what I would have done to my life, if he didn't step in it. He had enough authority to force me to listen to himself and make me act somewhat sane the first months... well, now as I think of it, he maybe saw in Nita only a child-version of myself... _even more a child _-version, I mean. Except that I got nowhere close to Nita's volume in my tantrums."

Anna was actually chuckling, saying that, and Ray felt relief. Yeah, Anna was doing a lot better. "It's really scary, the noise kids can make! As if the scream starts from their heels or something. There was once this maybe 2-years-old monster screaming in the middle of a shop I ventured in, maybe mom didn't give it a candy or something, but I just had to get out before buying anything, was being a little hung over maybe and I thought I'd die in there if I had to stay for a minute more, my bloody head would explode."

Ray's story made Anna burst out laughing. "You know, Nita learned to use that. Not that TJ ever admitted being hung over, there always was some excuse, but whenever Nita thought Papa might be _sensitive_, she even chased him around the house and sobbed and howled like some Irish banshee until either TJ fled or Nita got her will."

"And you did nothing to stop the girl, eh?" Ray gave an amused look.

"Of course not. I usually even told her where to find Papa. I told TJ that if you're so stupid that you drink too much, enough suffering makes you wiser." Anna grinned. "But believe it or not, it was a great strategy. Eventually it even led to TJ drinking less, as a matter of fact. And actually TJ did put an end to the tantrums, one day when he was ill for real with influenza and Nita didn't listen to me when I told her to let Papa be. She was about five years old, and decided she wanted us to do something, I can't remember what it was, but anyway when she couldn't make me do that, she had sneaked in and she went through her whole drill, I was outside in the garden but still could hear her. But TJ's roar had made our cook drop a kettle in the kitchen and I ran back in from the garden sure that I'd be a witness in a child-murder trial. But the funniest thing about it was that when I rushed in the house, Nita walked towards me, just blinking a little rapidly, and told me in a small voice "Papa said no" and walked into her room very calm and quiet and dignified and closed the door behind her, shutting me outside, and came out maybe one hour later to ask me if Papa still likes her because she thought she just _might_ have been a _little_ naughty to Papa and maybe even more than one time."

Ray was laughing and shaking his head. "Chrissake, you two sure have been more than a handful for the poor bloke! Either he had nerves of steel or then a serious masochistic trait to be able to live with you. How long did it take before he could tolerate the two of you in his eyes again?"

Anna chuckled at her memories. "Well we went to ask about that liking-thing with a glass of water, painkillers and lots of remorse, listened to some growling about being pests and pains and other lovely things, and were eventually forgiven sometime that day as we promised to be good and quiet for a while and pamper him. Which we did, because he really was ill, although that resulted in both me and Nita getting the same bug. That was fun, nursing a moaning man and a whining child when I myself whimpered already getting up the bed. Can't tell who was the biggest baby of the lot."

Ray laughed again. "You're simply terrible, you know that?"

Anna got on her feet. "Well I guess so. But believe it or not, for the most, ours was quite ordinary family life, and I didn't stay with TJ because I felt being forced to it, but because I wanted to. And I tried to make sure he also knew that. Well ok, he was a few years... uhm, decades older that other men of girls of my age, but he was what I needed. Sweet tough macho pigheaded gentleman rogue."

The tenderness in her voice, when she said that last sentence, touched Ray. "Listen... I'm sorry. I know you cared. That you still do. Just tell me to shut up when my mouth's too big, will you?"

Anna shrugged. "Don't worry, Ray, I don't mind. But you really should have met TJ, and I mean at home, to understand how we could be together. He was a special kind of guy." She smiled. "It's really funny, that old men marry or date young women all the time, and that's only smiled at, people say that yeah he's got the money to buy the girl, or high enough position, and they think the women trade sex for money or position in high society, and you know, in a way it seems to be acceptable and guys envy the man who has got a "trophy wife" as they're called. But if the two actually seem to _like_ each other, and care, then you get the _really_ funny looks." She was now rotating her hips, and Ray got a little distracted.

"Uhm, yeah..." _Raymond Doyle, hands and thoughts OFF, fer chrissake!_ Ray reminded himself he had a date fixed for Thursday evening, and Anna was such a refreshing female aquaintance, that there was no point in spoiling things. Especially as in a few days she would again be on the other side of the Atlantic, taking care of her daughter. And she wasn't a bird for one night stands. Definitely not.

But she was one woman he really could talk to. A mate. Those were few and far between, women who were happy to be friends. Especially ones who didn't flinch in front of his job. So Ray determinedly focused again. "Well, you've got a point there. Thinking 'bout the boss, for example. To see him with potentially _indecent_ intentions with some younger woman, _ach nay, bonnie lass, _I mean,that would already sweep half the CI5 staff off their feet for a while, but if the lass would be seen smooching him for real, like taking his hand without being bellowed to the other side of the moon, I guess 90 per cent of us would drop dead out of sheer shock. And even the last ten would have long-lasting after-effects." He managed to duck the pine cone thrown at him. And the second. By the third which hit his back, Ray was already dashing, laughing, towards the gate of the park he had chosen for the start and finish of their run, Anna chasing him.

A few seconds later Anna shouted that she had to stop, and turning, Ray saw her sit down on the lawn. "You go ahead, Ray, something happened to my shoe, will catch up with you in a moment."

"All right. Remember, when you come through the gate, take to the right..."

"Yeah, I remember, and then the first corner left, past the yellow house, and the gate to your place is right across the street from where you left the car."

Ray blinked, a little surprised. "Ah... yeah, correct. Right, I run along then, I leave the gate unlocked and put coffee on, if I get there before you catch up with me."

"Thanks." Anna smiled at him, waved her hand and started to tug the shoelaces of her trainer.

Fatal trainer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ray jogged relaxedly to his apartment to give his muscles the last warming after the harder run, to get the acids away. It had done good to him, to be able to shrug work off from the shoulders for a while. It had been a beastly few weeks, and not even all the routine he had developed to shield his mind over the years he had worked for law enforcement, had been enough to spare him from some restless nights. Sometimes world simply turned too dark, and all he could do about it was to try and do his work as well as he could, even if he some days wanted to throw up on his bloody desk the moment he entered the room. To do his job, and to try and grab every piece of distraction off duty, until he would start feeling closer to the par.

Like this run. And the strange thing about it was, that the bigger part of the time, they had actually been talking about his job when running. With women he usually claimed to be only a civil servant, well, that was not exactly a lie, but still it told nothing of the truth. But with Anna it was different, because the woman had known he and Bodie were with CI5 to begin with, and probably from her brother Jack, had got some picture on what they did in their line of work. Yet, she hadn't flinched, and after they started the run, Ray soon had found himself talking about his job, as if from outside, but still, more than with other women. And the blonde had listened with sympathetic ear, comparing sometimes what Ray told, with what she had seen about her husband's and her brother's work. Maybe they hadn't worked so much with law, but nevertheless with order, meeting violence and crime. Besides nowadays the Mexican drug-cartells were getting so strong the police more and more often called the military to assist them, and Anna had told Ray that Jack had been out in the field with his men now more often than ever before.

But somehow the grim discussion had turned into the things that nevertheless made the men to continue in their jobs; like the fulfillment Ray felt when they finally had gathered enough evidence for conviction of some criminal.

Conviction. Yeah. Maybe these hell weeks would eventually pay off, and Ray let his thoughts back to the three trials waiting for him in the coming fortnight, the first against the contractor they had tried to nail for months, pretty straightforward now as they had found some papers to back up the two former employees, who had been scared for the safety of their families and themselves, and rightly so; a couple of the complaining tenants of the poorly built apartments had met with strange accidents.

The other trial was about industrial espionage, brought to CI5 by some mate of a mate of an aquaintance of the chief, yeah a regular merry-go-round of old blokes... by a stroke of luck they had cracked that in a few days, too bad Benson had taken a bullet when the Argentinian had tried to get away, and now they were trying to find out if there still was one accomplish at large in the UK or if he had managed to sneak out from the country.

And then there was the case where Ray had given a hand to the drug-squad, shouldn't be complications there either although the hard evidence they had relied on, the recording of a conversation Ray pretending to be a pimp wanting to become a dealer, had failed as the bloody microphone hadn't worked. That was too bad as there were names of the chiefs mentioned, but Ray's and that rat Newcombe's testimonies should be enough. But still there were also two other cases Ray was working with, plus the finishing touches to those three, and added to that, he was also expected to babysit those new agents when Bodie and Murphy were not available. The "babies" had come from the Met, so this time it was the two ex SAS who carried the main responsibility. That was nice for a change, besides Ray had been up to his eyeballs with work anyway even without distractions.

But, to hell with work now, for a while, it would be coffee with something yummy Anna had bought, maybe quick showers before or after the coffee, as Anna too had changed clothes there and certainly would appreciate the chance to wash off the little sweat the run had given her – hell, that woman was fit, she had quite easily followed Ray the whole route and he hadn't been polite with the speed.

Ray was already on the door of his new place and smiled when looking around. It was great that he had again got one with a little yard, it was always nice to grow something and see life outside the window, and over the years even Bodie's badgering had lost much of its edge. Ray turned to check if he had remembered to leave the gate unlocked, before going in. He wondered for a moment, if he should leave the door unlocked too, nobody else but CI5 and two very trusted mates knew where he lived, and Anna should follow him any minute... but what followed first was a very un-welcomed flash about Mayli, and the gun in her hand, so Ray let the lock click again and put the security chains to place. Yeah, he was being a little nervous, but that was only stress and he'd be right as rain when a couple of his present assignments were over. So Ray walked straight into his kitchen, to turn the coffee-maker on as he had loaded it already before they left, and after a few seconds of hesitation, he went into the bathroom to have a quick shower, leaving the bathroom door open to hear Anna at the door.

He was back to cheerful mood when he stepped out from the shower and quickly dried himself in a big towel. His curly dark chestnut hair looked scruffy, he knew that even without the mirror, but hell, who cared? For a moment he hesitated between jeans and his soft bathrobe, but when he happened to have a glimpse towards the door, he noticed a momentary shadow against the window-curtain next to the door. Anna. "I'm on my way, wait a sec!" he hollered, pulling the robe around him. Well, she would understand about the shower, certainly.

The agent walked barefooted to the door, pulled the chains and turned the lock.

He was fast and strong.

Just not fast and strong enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The first man screamed as his fingers were caught between the door and the frame, but to Ray's disadvantage, those fingers also prevented the door to come shut, and the others managed to yank it open. Ray almost made it to his gun, but only almost, as the vase exploding right next to him almost simultaneously with a muffled _blob _from the door, and a shouted sharp _stop_ told him he'd be dead if he tried. So he stopped, raising his hands in the air, and waited, his heart trying to come out his mouth.

The place was supposed to be a secret so far. A bloody damned secret. He had moved in five days ago, and even in the CI5 nobody else was supposed to know but Bodie and the old man, who had ordered Ray to keep low profile until he'd been in the court against the drug-barons. Even the switchboard only knew the phone-number, the address was unlisted, and his mail was turned to go to HQ... But Met... was there someone who knew? Or had he been under surveillance? That was most likely. As this was no robbery, the agent was sure about that.

"Stay right where you are", was the growled command. "Hands behind your head."

There wasn't anything else to do than to obey. Ray clenched his teeth, furious. But then sudden fear struck him. Anna! Had the men caught her already? Steps came closer.

"The bird, where is she?"

That answered his unspoken question. But caused new ones, and Ray thought feverishly. "What bird?" He received a hard blow in the side of his neck and almost fell down on his knees, the whole length of his left arm as if gotten an electric shock and his muscles screaming.

"Don't play smart with me, Doyle. The blonde you picked up from Harrods."

Chrissake, he'd been followed since he left the HQ, at least. But who the hell were these bastards? The reflection he saw in the glass over a picture on the wall, only told him there were three of them in his apartment. But was there someone outside? "In my pocket, where else?" Another blow, this time a kick to the small of his back, made him stagger against wall and almost freaked him out as that was the one area he desperately tried to protect against new injuries. _Raymond Doyle, when do you learn to shut the bloody hell up? _

"Told you to not play smart!" That was a snarl. "Where is she?"

Ray forced his mind to take control over his fear and pain, and risked to turn, and saw the men be masked with commando-hoods. "Dunno. We parted in the park." He'd get hell of a bruising in his back and neck. But somehow that felt completely trivial. In fact, it was the bloody least of his problems.

"Who is she? One of your lot?" The silencer of the pistol in man's hand pointed very uncomfortably quite in the middle of Ray's abdomen. And another guy aimed at his chest from different angle, at least two with guns. Not good. The pain in his back made Ray feel like swaying on his feet, and he let it show. The kick hadn't been aimed at his kidneys but to his spine. Not the usual mugging style. If they knew there was an old injury, they might as well be taken to believe the blow had given effect.

"She's got nothing to do with us. She's just an aquaintance." The man was good, now staying out of his reach. No chance to get at him without taking a bullet. Telephone out of reach also. And what where these blokes after?

"Oh yeah, and she has left her clothes here. And her purse and other female stuff. Her ID is foreign." The third one of the intruders had been checking the apartment, and came out from the spare room, tucking Anna's purse into his pocket and her bra dangling in his fingers. That made even Ray blink a little extra, he had had no idea Anna had changed _everything_. Or at least almost.

"So..." The first speaker, probably the leader of this pack of rats, straightened up a little. "Your _aquaintace_" he managed to make the word sound not only dirty but filthy, "probably gets back here soon, and unless you play a good little boy, and co-operate, we too take a look on what she has under her clothes. And add a little extra. We don't mind mixing business with pleasure, do we, boys?" The two other masked bastards chuckled quietly and Ray knew that he was being pale. Bastards. This was getting worse and worse by the second. "Oh yeah and Doyle, your neighbours are out. What a sorry little coincidence. You," the man gestured to the one who was fingering the bra, "phone." The man went and un-plugged the phone. "And you," the barrell of the pistol moved a little, "sit down and stay put. When do you expect the bird back here?"

Ray sighed and obeyed. "Any minute. We were running and she got shoe-trouble." No use lying as Anna could be behind the door in the next five seconds for all he knew. And still he didn't know if there was yet another bloke keeping an eye on the surroundings outside. Was there any chance he could warn Anna to stay away? His brain was speeding. Nope. None that would work now as the crooks knew Anna would be coming and _he_ didn't know how close she already was. A shout wouldn't carry far, barely to the street. "Leave her out of this, whatever it is. She has nothing to do with anything." That mask over the man's face was too good, all Ray could really see of the man was his eyes and not-so-useful facts like height and build and voice. But the masks gave a small spark of hope that the men might leave them alive as they paid attention to being not recognizable. Or at least Anna might survive.

Light blue eyes squinted. "That's up to you, Doyle. Tell us what we need to know, and the quicker you do that, the better chance the bird has. Be quick about it and we're out before she comes. So: where are they keeping Newcombe?"

The man definitely wasn't in for smalltalk. But still he was too late. Before Ray could come up with anything to say, there was a signal-like knock on the door, pre-arranged, as Ray saw a flash of a shadow pass one window, and the agent realised there still was one man out, and he probably had warned about Anna, before getting out of sight, maybe in the tiny shed there was for tools. "The bird," the leader muttered and the two other men swiftly got out of sight into the bedroom and spare room, and the leader moved beside the door where Anna wouldn't be able to see him. "Let her in and no tricks, Doyle, or she takes it and takes it _bad_." Ray already heard the quiet squeal of the gate, so it was too late to shout, Anna would be an easy target if the last bloke had a gun too, there was no useful cover close enough.

And Anna was not an agent, neither trained to react in a fragment of a second, nor to suspect danger everywhere. Chrissake, she was only a civilian, a woman coming in to have a cup of coffee with a mate after a run. She probably would be too surprised to react anyway.

Shit.

And they wanted Newcombe. Newcombe, one of drug-baron Vaughan's "commanders", the one Doyle had talked with. The only one, with Doyle, whose testimony was important enough to take Vaughan and his gang off the streets, the second biggest drug baron in Greater London area. CI5 had taken Newcombe and his girl in one of their own safehouses, yeah, that had been the old man's decision, nobody else but the chief, and the agents who were guarding the place, and Doyle, knew where the man was kept. No-one in the Met... but the fact that Ray had been pinpointed, meant that someone in the Met drug squad had sold the information that had been kept from public. Someone in his own old squad had sold him to Vaughan.

And that meant that his letters written _to whom it may concern_ might be handed over soon enough, because he wasn't supposed to come out of this alive.

The seconds it took Anna to reach Ray's door, the man himself standing now in the middle of his living-room door watching the two pistol-barrells aimed at him, the agent's mind was trying to evaluate his chances.

Their chances.

Her chances.

The doorbell rang. And although it was exactly the sound Ray had expected to hear, still it startled him. But also it startled him from his indecision.

This was where he stood now.

His lips were a tight line.

_Live with it, Doyle._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Opening the door, Ray saw Anna look at the tool shed, with a frown. And that gave him a vague idea. If only Anna would understand... Ray waited until Anna's eyes met his, and he locked his gaze with hers, in desperation, before giving a quick glance to the shed and a little nod. Hopefully, little enough that the men watching him wouldn't notice, but... yeah, Anna's frown deepened and she looked questioning.

"Sorry it took so long." As if there was a question also in Anna's voice. Ray turned his head, as the side of his neck hurt so much still there probably was a visible mark, and he hoped the woman would notice it.

"It's ok, I already thought I could have joined Sylvie to that meeting on my own too." _Remember, Anna, please remember... please understand... _Anna blinked, perplexed, and then suddenly her eyes widened and she went pale.

"Wait a sec, I stepped on dog poo. I need to brush it off, smells like shit..." Anna took a step back, and Ray saw the man watching the door first tense, then relax a little hearing about the faeces. Good thinking from Anna. Something harmless but also disgusting enough for the men, so that they'd allow her to be outside for a couple of seconds longer. Anna brushed the soles of her trainers very loud against the gravel by the paved path, her back to the shed, with a questioning look on her face, and in the cover of her body, showed Ray first one, then two fingers, then three, to which Ray reacted quickly.

"Yeah really smells like shit." Almost unnoticeable gesture towards the shed and raised eyebrows from Anna, and Ray added "Give it _one more_, and come in then."

"Ok." Anna still was pale, but without further ado, gave Ray a little something that maybe had been meant to be a smile, and she stepped inside.

All that had taken only seconds, and the men had stayed calm yet alert. If there only had been that one man, or two, Ray might have tried a surprise attack but there were too many, and Anna was too unprepared.

"Oh and Ray, I don't have a watch so you have to tell me when we're supposed to get going." That was said as a most natural thing.

"Yeah." But that was all they had time for, because the moment Anna was inside, the two men from other rooms came to sight.

Anna's scream was cut short by a hand on her mouth. And as a matter of fact, Ray had no way of knowing if Anna had _really_ understood him, or if it only was wishful thinking from his part, and even if she had understood, would she be able to help in any way. But at least he would try to get her out of harm's way, if only that was possible.

"Not a sound, honey. Be good and if your friend here is sensible, we'll be off before you even know it." The man from behind frisked her, before moving to her side, and he pointed his gun at her. "Sit down on that sofa, and stay put." Anna was pushed into Ray's sofa, from where she watched the men, clearly frightened out of her socks, her blue eyes huge, and she huddled into almost fetal position, pale and shaky.

"I need to find something cold", the third man muttered. "Crushed my fingers, the bloody bastard." Only now Ray paid attention to the fact that the man hadn't held a pistol at any point. Good.

"Be quick with it then", the leader ordered. "Check the fridge." He never turned his attention from the agent, who still was standing next to an armchair, yet his pistol pointed unwavering at Anna, who started to sob. "Now, Doyle, as this little lady seems to be of a sensitive type, it would be mean to torture her, right? Tell me what I need to know, and do that now, or I have a little play with her..." Ray was able to hear the evil grin in the man's voice.

"I don't know where they keep the bloody Newcombe!" Ray tensed the muscles of his back to take the blow he knew would come, as it did a second later. And when he fell down on his knees, groaning, he didn't know what hurt most, the blow, or the sudden, sickening knowledge that saying the name out loud, he had signed also Anna's death sentence. He lifted his face, tears of pain streaming down his face, and met the woman's shocked eyes. "I'm sorry, Anna. You bastards, let her go!" He knew it was a futile plea, but he needed a moment to take his pain in control, and get his brain functioning.

"Tsk tsk tsk... I don't think so, Doyle." The leader sounded emotionless. "But maybe the lady coaxes the right answers from you."

"No no no, don't hurt me!" Anna sounded hysterical and huddled tighter. "Ray, please don't let him hurt me! Think about the baby!"

If Ray hadn't been so distraught himself, his jaw probably would have dropped. _What the hell is she talking about? _

"Mister, I do anything if only you don't hurt me, anything!" And indeed, the woman was tugging her blouse from her trousers! "Ray was just a fling, honest he was, doesn't mean a thing for me, he's the one who wanted to marry me and all, idiot, I don't want to be hurt because of him, mister, I do anything..." her belly-button was just visible over the waist of her jogging-pants. As if she was bloody _inviting_ the man to rape her? After all she had told Ray? But suddenly Ray understood.

"Don't do that! Bloody... Anna, do not do that! You bastard, don't you _dare_ to touch her!"

The man turned his head to Ray. "Don't I?" And Ray was sure the man was grinning, when he himself swayed on his knees, holding his back and groaning he couldn't move. "And a baby and all... you know, Doyle, this is turning _fun_..."

Anna fell on her side in the sofa and pulled herself again into fetal position, as the man approached her tucking his pistol inside his jacket, and Ray could hear quiet whimper "Just don't hurt me, don't hurt me and I do anything..."

Then everything happened in seconds. There was a muffled groan and a crash and a thump when Anna's feet hit the lower abdomen of the approaching man and he fell over the low table towards his accomplice, who was startled just long enough for Ray to sweep him off his feet; and the agent's reactivity was so much superior, that the assailant was removed of his pistol and hit unconscious with his very own gun in seconds, and Ray already turned his attention to the leader, who, lying on the floor partially face down, still doubled and unable to breathe, tried to get his pistol out.

The sofa fell over due to the force of the impact, and Anna rolled out of it, turning like a cat despite a crash with a standard lamp, which in its turn broke the window, and seeing the way Ray was dealing with his man, and the leader whimpering on the floor, she charged towards the third man who was trying to get his gun out from under his jacket with his injured hand. The man was able to block her kick but staggered backwards, and Anna rushed past him to grab the coffee-maker, and she hurled it with all its contents towards the man's face, causing a cry, and it was easy for her to knock the pistol off the injured hand the man instinctively had raised to protect his eyes, that causing another, even louder cry.

"Everybody _FREEZE!_" That was Ray's voice, cold yet furious, and even through his pain the man understood the two would-be victims had outnumbered them, and he raised his hands as much as his pain allowed him. And indeed, the curly-haired agent, in his opened bathrobe, was standing in the living room with two pistols in his hands, one pointing at the men on the floor, and the other at the man wailing in the kitchen that his face was burning. "Anna, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Adrenaline was still running high, and Anna's senses were heightened, but the injured man's wail got through to her once she had picked up the man's pistol and quickly checked there were no other weapons. "This guy needs fast first aid, I threw the coffee at his face. You just keep an eye on yours, I take care of this one." Anna, taking two steps back to stay out of reach, used her right hand to take a towel and put in a sink, and turned the cold water running while aiming at the man with her left hand. "Use your left hand only and take that hood off and drop it on the floor. Then put this towel on the burned area." The man meekly started to obey. "Did you get it in your eyes?" The man's face and neck already was covered with screaming red patches.

"Dunno." That was a mere wince.

Anna tossed the wet cold towel at the man. And only when the towel was grabbed by the burned man, and a shadow behind the living-room window caught Anna's eye, she realised they had forgotten the man outside. But he hadn't forgotten them.

"_RAY!"_

The window crashed again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Where is she?" One ambulance had already left, one was still waiting, along with a paddy wagon and two patrol cars, two cars from CI5 and now also the Granada of George Cowley, the legendary chief of CI5, who had rushed to the scene from the middle of a golf game.

"Somewhere out there." Agent William Bodie was paler than usually, pacing around his friend's yard. They had got there in less than 15 minutes from the alarm given by the breaking window, but it had already been too late.

"_Somewhere out there? _What the hell, man? **Where** is she, Bodie, and isn't there anyone with her?" The notorious temper of the old Scot flared already.

"Murphy is keeping an eye on her from afar. She doesn't let anyone near her, and when we came, she dashed away, didn't want to have anything to do with us, not even me." The agent's posture was slumped.

"Is she afraid she'll be held legally responsible for the death?

Finally another agent emerged at the yard, in time to respond to his chief's question. "No, Sir, I tried to make it clear to her that she won't be either blamed or charged." Ray Doyle had finally managed to put his clothes on, and his green eyes were dark. "But I think that whatever sympathy she has felt towards us before this, is gone, lost, dead, _kaputt_ and _finito_."

"Well, can't blame the lass, can we?" The Controller's face was grim. "That's the man?" He nodded towards a corpse that was on a stretcher, being transferred from the middle of shards of glass from Doyle's window.

"Yeah. I recognized him, seen pics, Benjamin Taylor, one of Vaughan's men. I wouldn't have stood a chance, hell I had my back to the window, a standing sitting friggin' duck, I was, but she took him down from the kitchen. And bloody left-handed, there's some ambidextrous for you, Bodie. Taylor's bullets can be found in my ceiling and living-room wall." The agent took a deep breath. "Once the man fell down, Anna rushed out, yelling ambulance, and she tried everything, mouth to mouth and the whole damn drill, covered in his blood she was... When I had got the other men secured inside and called the ambulance, I came out, she wouldn't listen to me when I told her to stop, the bloke was gone by then, that was clear... And like Bodie told you, when the others came, nobody got closer than two yards from her, not even the ambulance-men, and then she ran off. Has Murphy reported anything?" That was for Bodie who had walked away for a moment.

"Yeah, just now, Anna is somewhere in the park, close to the gate but inside. She just sits there, but Murph keeps his distance."

"In the park..." Ray's eyes went even darker. "Yeah, of course. That's where her life still was normal. We talked and joked and fooled around there after the run, then her shoe broke or something and I came here ahead to put the coffee on... and all it took of her to find herself in front of a bloody death patrol, was to walk here those damned 400 yards." He crossed his arms on his chest. "And I want to know who was the rat who sold me." His green eyes were like steel when he looked at his seasoned superior. "They wanted to know where Newcombe is being held. And they knew about my back. You know what that means, Sir."

Yes, the Scot knew. And he could so well relate to the hate and rage he was able to sense in the lean-built man in front of him. Doyle still felt attached to his old squad in the Metropolitan Police, and the knowledge you'd been betrayed by someone you considered "one of your own", that was one of the worst emotions, worst disappointments to experience in their line of duty. "Aye... I know, Doyle. But we knew already, and you knew as well, that Vaughan had bought someone there."

The agent shrugged. "Yeah. But wouldn't have cared it to be proved like this."

His chief nodded. "One of the rare things we agree on. Are you all right, Doyle? Did they manage to cause injuries?" He had noticed the stiff posture of the man.

"Bruises only, at least I think so. Received a couple of good kicks to my back. But luckily none like the one Anna gave to one of the men." Despite everything, the memory brought a wicked grin on the face of the curly-haired agent. "Chrissake, wouldn't wonder if they find his belly-button on the other side of his bloody spine! You take one like that some day, Bodie, and you'll be celibate for a year, mate. Her aim was perfect."

But for once, the dark-haired mate did not take the joke. "Well she shouldn't have needed to aim, should she?" Bodie turned away. "Chrissake..." he was watching down the street, where Anna had dashed, his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, she shouldn't have..." Ray's lips were a tight line again. Very tight.

"Did mrs Ashton suffer any bodily injuries?" The Scot refused to be drawn into the mood of his agents – although he understood it.

"Maybe some bruises when the sofa fell over, I didn't quite see what happened in the kitchen but it all was over so quickly that I don't think nothing more than that. She burned the face of the guy in the kitchen, though."

The Scot blinked. "Burned?"

Doyle watched the dead man be taken away. "Yeah. I think the bloke was trying to get his gun out, and Anna threw the hot coffee on his face. Actually, the whole pot. But she also gave the bloke first aid, the first thing once she got the gun from him."

"So let me get this straight, Doyle." Just about everybody would have called the Controller's expression deadpan, but both agents felt as if those bright blue eyes were drilling into them, especially Doyle, who knew his superior well enough to know that in a second he'd be feeling like a worm pushed to a hook. "You let a completely innocent civilian woman into your apartment, where three armed men waited for the chance to beat information out from you, in front of her eyes, and to kill you, and possibly her as well after that; and without doing anything to warn her or to get her out of the harm's way?" Bodie was able to see his mate swallow.

"I had no way of warning Anna before she already was behind my door, she came so soon after the men, and even if I had tried after I heard she opened the gate, what could she have done? There was a gunman outside, and no cover she could have used, and yeah, she's civilian, so much so that even if I had tried to warn her, would she even have reacted to that? I had no bloody choice, Sir! I _had_ to open the door! And I did warn her, she probably had seen movement at the yard as she was looking around in a funny way, so I hinted to a discussion we had had, about waiting for death, nobody else could have understood but us, and she got it, and she even managed to ask with signs how many men there were, before she came in. I thought that if she was warned even a little, she might be prepared enough to be able to collect her wits to act in some reasonable way when needed."

"Right. So not only you did let this innocent, and naturally _unarmed_ civilian in, but also expected her to help you? And what happened inside then?" Bodie couldn't really bear to listen any more, but he couldn't avoid it either so he stayed in his place, yet squirming and clearly unhappy.

Ray swallowed again. "Two of the men held us at gunpoint, the third went to treat his fingers, I had crushed those when they came in... Anna was put in a sofa, I honestly believe they didn't mean to kill her at first... the other bloke started to batter me to make me let out the whereabouts of Newcombe, I didn't tell but I let his name slip out. That was an accident, I was so pissed off and hurt like hell, I realised they wouldn't let Anna go after that... and she understood it too." Ray gave out a wavering sigh.

"She put up a show, of doing whatever the men wanted if they wouldn't harm him, and I knew the only chance was to play along. I knew she was up to something when I listened to the fable she invented...", and to the astonishment of both Bodie and mr Cowley, the curly-haired agent went clear crimson, "about us, I mean, her and me being, uhm, erhm, _involved_, and she practically invited the other guy, the leader, to... eh, all right, to shag her, and I mean then and there, and the bloke got distracted enough to think that would be the way to make me talk, or I don't know if he was able to really think anything at all, or at least not with his brain, once Anna almost had pulled her blouse off."

"She did _what_?" Bodie had changed colour too and it sounded like he had difficulties in forming words.

The eyebrows of their chief were very very high.

"You heard me, mate. And the stupid berk tucked his pistol away when he approached Anna. Yeah, then she sent him flying, both feet, straight to his groin and stomach, and that allowed me to attack the other armed guy, and once Anna was on her feet after the sofa fell, she attacked the guy in kitchen while I took care of the two in living-room, the one she kicked couldn't breathe properly for minutes I think. It was over in a moment, I mean, the hassle inside, we had all the men at gunpoint in less than two minutes from the kick, I think. And Anna was handing her man a wet towel as first aid, when she saw the last bloke outside the window and she yelled to warn me and shot at the same time. I'd be dead if she didn't..." Ray's voice faded away. "Yeah, that was it, pretty much."

Their superior looked thoughtful. "All right, Doyle, I can see you had no options. And remarkable action from mrs Ashton. But how could you anticipate she might be capable of acting? I had understood she has been more or less a housewife."

"She's been taught combat and martial arts on a quite high level since her youth. We talked about it when she was here the last time, she sorted out a big drunken bloke who was all over her when we were at your friend's place, Sir." Ray didn't know if it was up to him to tell their chief the reason why Anna had been taught to fight.

"Och, I remember now, Joe told me about it later. Yes that had slipped my mind, Joe said that there had been a small incident, and mrs Ashton had caused some minor damage to the man who bothered her."

Bodie joined in the discussion. "She could have caused major damage if she wanted, Sir, not only minor. She's good, we had later a couple of rounds of karate with her just for excercise. And she's a very good shot as well." Bodie's face darkened again. "But she's still only a civilian, an innocent bystander... I can't bloody hell believe this happened right now! Anyway, if it wasn't for her, Ray'd be dead, maybe tortured long enough to give out Newcombe's location, and if they had succeeded, the whole friggin' business would have been for nothing and Vaughan would walk free, and we might have lost even more agents." Despite his mood, Bodie was hardened and practical enough to see the bigger picture.

"Aye. Right, I see the technicians arrived also, so there is not much to be done here. Doyle, take belongings enough for one night, you need the new window before you can stay here so the place has to be sealed for the night. I assume you can stay at Bodie's." The dark-haired agent quietly nodded his approval. "Now, Doyle, put this incident on paper as soon as possible. Of course we do need also a report... I mean, a statement from mrs Ashton also, as soon as she feels up to it. Bodie, first thing in the morning you go through the essentials regarding Doyle's case, and you start interrogations. Let the quacks patch the survivors, for as long as they are being watched."

"Yeah, Jax and Fred followed the uniforms to the hospital, to see how much treatment the blokes need, and the men will be kept separated from each other and under guard. Jax will inform us as soon as there is something to tell." Hearing that, mr Cowley nodded his approval. All his men were good and both Bodie and Doyle very experienced. And Bodie would let nothing jeopardise a case against men who attacked his mate and partner. Nothing.

"Good. Now, Doyle, get yourself checked by a doctor today, the bruises have to be reported, every damn scrape has to be hung above Vaughan's neck, I want him be nailed for EVERYTHING we only can. Naturally that applies to mrs Ashton also, so Bodie, see to her getting any treatment she needs and every injury reported, also try to get her statement at the HQ, and take her to her hotel, if she needs company you both can spend the evening with her." The Scot frowned, surprised by the reaction his words caused in both agents.

"Yeah, well, Sir, I think it would be best if you talked with Anna first." Actually, Doyle was looking down to his toes like a little lad.

"Yeah." Bodie had quite a similar appearance. "I think too it would be best. We are not in her list of Britain's Most Popular right now, Sir."

"Well I understand she is shaken by all this, but surely the two of you..." Perplexed, the Controller saw both his agents shake their heads at him.

"No, Sir. Not us." Doyle sighed. "She's in a real state. I told you how she tried to keep that bloke alive. When I grabbed her away gently, well this was what I got", the man touched his bruised and swollen lip, "almost another chipped tooth with some nice screamed comments like she should never have met any one of us and that everything was our fault and she wouldn't have anything to do with us ever again, yeah, couldn't much argue with any of that... then she went quiet and didn't utter a word to anyone. And Bodie didn't even get close enough to get hit."

The Scot grunted. "Absolutely bloody perfect. Of course I do understand she is distraught, but I am definitely not an expert in handling hysterical women."

"She killed a man, Sir." Doyle averted his chief's gaze. "It wasn't only the situation there inside, she functioned so brilliantly there that I'm sure she would have coped with that totally all right afterwards. It even wasn't the threat to her own life, but the fact that it lead to her taking a life. That is what she blames me for. Us." Mr Cowley saw Bodie nod his agreement. "I saw the way she aimed, Sir. That arm didn't waver. But her seeing the man breathe when she got to him, and then die..." The agent sighed deep.

"Well if that be the case, what makes you think she would approve of me any better than of the two of you?" The Controller had seen the bloodied bandages and the stained first-aid kit on the ground. Probably from Anna's effort to save the man she shot.

"She could respond better to... well, a superior type of approach. She's used to officers and that sort of things and we noticed the last time she was here, that she held you in great esteem." Bodie's comment again made the old Scot's eyebrow rise.

"At least your chances are a lot greater than ours. You're a major, after all. And you walk over people better than we do."

"Why thank you, Doyle."

"Well that _was_ meant as a compliment. This time."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He had halted for a moment and stood, watching the woman who was sitting huddled in the shade of a sturdy old elm. He was able to see dark patches in the sleeves of her running suit, her blonde hair appeared untidy and her pony-tail had almost opened.

"Mrs Ashton."

She was startled, and quickly wiped her face into her sleeves, which probably did no good, either to the fabric or to the face. Approaching, the Scot saw a red patch on the side of her chin, and large stains on the chest of her clothing. Aye, there wasn't much reminding of that elegant young lady he had met a few months earlier. Mr Cowley tried to think quickly.

"I'm glad I found you here." He stopped a few yards from the woman, who already had tensed. "First things first, though. Before we continue any further, I need to know if you suffered any injuries, any cuts or bruises?" He took a tone he used talking with men who had been through some tough place. Relatively friendly, mildly compassionate, yet concentrating on the business at hand and allowing no slack.

The look he got from the woman could have been interpreted even hostile, but the Controller held a relaxed and neutral pose, and finally he saw the woman shake her head. "No", she managed to get out from her mouth.

"Good. Doyle and Bodie would have been absolutely devastated if you were injured. Now, I have to ask you to answer a few questions." _Ask_ was only a manner of speech, using that tone. And he stayed standing, even against the voice in his mind which said that it was not polite at all, that he was not bloody interrogating some filthy bastard, as dirty and unbecoming as the woman's outfit was.

"I can not stress enough the importance of getting every piece of information from you, mrs Ashton, regarding this unfortunate incident you were drawn in, as the assault against Doyle is linked to a large and important joined force investigation against one of the most prominent drug-cartells here in London." The old Scot hoped that using the ridiculously pompous phrasing, and the word the woman was certainly familiar with, would make her concentrate.

"I am sorry that I can not give you any more detailed information, mrs Ashton, but you certainly understand the gravity of this issue when I tell you that this attack proved to us someone in the London Metropolitan Police is leaking information to the criminals Doyle was investigating." That caused a frown on the woman's face. "Aye, mrs Ashton... That indeed is the case. I will later need a signed statement from you, but that can wait a while longer, if you now are able to fill me in about the things I need to know, as that will help us to proceed with the interrogations of the captured criminals. Now, first a couple of things only to make the timeframe clearer for me. Bodie mentioned yesterday-evening that you had arrived in England in the afternoon, is that correct?"

The woman nodded. "Air America, 1.55 pm yesterday. From Phoenix via New York to Heathrow. We and Jack's family had spent a few days at my family's farm and visiting old friends before I came here. I left the message to your switchboard after I had arrived at my hotel. Radisson." Good, she was clearly trying to focus.

So the Controller lead her through a series of questions concerning her activities before she had met with Doyle, trying to make the woman relax and concentrate, and to gain momentum before reaching the questions that really had some importance. He still kept his distance from the sitting woman, to not aggravate any rash actions from her, as she was pale, and probably still on the verge of a shock. _Shell-shocked,_ had been Murphy's assessment when he had pointed the woman out to the Controller. Well, maybe not exactly that, but close enough, and the old soldier knew the woman could be unpredictable still.

Mrs Ashton had shown him her shoe, where the sole was partially detached, and her estimations of the lapsed time had been remarkably precise.

"All right... when you approached Doyle's apartment, did you then notice anything out of the ordinary?" The Controller was quite sure Doyle and mrs Ashton had not talked about what happened, so he might get fresh memories – if only the trauma had not wiped them away.

"I thought as if I had seen movement at Ray's yard, behind that bush, and wondered about it as it looked like someone in dark grey, when Ray had red joggers. But by the time I was at the gate, I saw nothing."

"Was the gate locked?"

"No, but Ray had said to me he leaves it open for me."

The Controller grunted. But then again, Doyle had believed no outsider knew where he lived, and he had expected the woman follow him shortly. And the fence and a gate were only five feet tall, that wouldn't have kept a fit man out for longer than seconds anyway.

"What happened when you got to Doyle's door?"

"I thought I heard something from the little shed when I rang the doorbell, thought it was Ray but he did come to the door in a bathrobe. When I saw him, I thought there was something weird about him, as if he was awfully tense." Ach, yes, the one agent completely hopeless in hiding his emotions, Raymond Doyle.

"He gave the shed a queer look and then looked in my eyes, pleading, you know, like Jack sometimes when he was in the hospital, tubed and unable to speak. And then I noticed Ray had a fresh bruise I hadn't seen before. And then he said something about joining Sylvie to her meeting, and it took a second before I remembered, we had been talking about TJ's sisters and how miss Sylvie wanted everything to be sorted out before she would meet her Maker." The woman took a deep breath.

"I realised that somebody had attacked Ray, was in his flat, and meant to kill him. I was trying to think what to do, if there was anything I _could_ do, and I tried to ask him how many men, showing fingers, and I understood it was three. I didn't really know what to do, I have never been in such a situation, there was nobody in the street, I had no idea where I could get into phone or what number to call, hell I didn't even know Ray's address! And I thought that if there was someone in the shed, he might not let me leave anyway, and if he was armed I had no cover." The Scot listened, surprised by the practical and strategic line of thought the woman was expressing.

"So I decided to go in, I thought that Ray is good, experienced in action, and might come up with something if he had a little backup. Or that I could offer the men money or something, to let us out unharmed. Anything to buy Ray time to figure out what to do, I knew Ray was aware I wasn't completely helpless. And two good ones against three is not that bad odds anyway." That made mr Cowley blink.

"Describe what happened when you entered the apartment." Still he kept his voice level and commanding. And the woman huddled tighter.

"There were three masked men inside, two came from other rooms, one from behind me once I had got in, he had been beside the doorway. One had an injured hand, two others had guns in theirs, Glocks. I was frisked, then ordered to sit in a couch, the one with the hand went into kitchen to get something cold for his fingers. The one who had been at the door, I think he was the boss, aimed at me while threatening Ray and demanding him to tell where someone was held. Ray said he didn't know where that Newcombe was, and the other guy gave a kick to his back, a really hard one, it must have hurt like hell, could have damaged a disc or a vertebra, Ray fell on his knees, and the way he looked at me then, I realised I hadn't been supposed to hear that name, and Ray said to me he's sorry..."

Mrs Ashton closed her eyes for a moment before continuing, with more emotion to her voice. "Ray asked the leader to let me go, and the man said "I don't think so" and I realised we had to act quickly. So I decided I'd try to coax the man to me, he had threatened to play with me anyway to make Ray talk and watched me like a bear to a pot of honey... so I started to act as if I wanted to buy myself out with sex, talking nonsense about Ray, to make him understand, and when that man came close enough, and was even dumbass enough to turn his gun away, I kicked."

And still the woman was relatively calm, only paler than before.

"When I got on my feet, I saw Ray had taken his guy on the ground, and the one I kicked was still down too so I knew Ray could take care of them. But the one in the kitchen tried to get his gun in his hand, so I turned to him, and then splashed Ray's coffee on his face and got to knock the gun off his hand and took it myself. He was whining about his face, I knew there could be bad burns so I put a towel under cold water and gave it to him, and then I saw the man behind the window, behind Ray's back..." Her voice faded.

"And you warned Doyle and shot."

She nodded, and huddled so tight that it probably hurt.

"He was still alive, when I got out, trying to breathe. Both shots to his chest..." her voice broke. "It was awful to listen to, his breathing, I tried..." she couldn't continue. And now the Controller understood and despite his hardened mind, he couldn't help feeling genuine compassion. She was a civilian, after all, just a woman and a mother, who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time; and unfortunately, a good shot. Och dear. And to see the man die like that, aye he knew himself how it was. "I've never pointed a gun at a human being before." And all of a sudden the woman sprang on her feet, moved a few yards hand over her mouth, and collapsed on her knees.

The Scot waited for a few minutes, to allow the sick woman maintain some little dignity. He wondered in his mind what it would be like to be a normal person, able to feel like this lass, who still was shocked and grieving, although she had saved another life; and not only feel gratitude for not losing another one of his agents. Able to think that even a murderous criminal was simply a _human being_. Actually, he was a little envious, which was ludicrous of course. In his line of duty, it was better to not feel too much.

Poor lass. But, she would get over it. Hopefully.

Finally the Controller saw mrs Ashton straighten up a little. Good, she probably had got both her stomach and her emotions under some control. Or was drained empty of both. But certainly she would now feel embarrassed, ashamed. He had seen that too, many times.

He waited, until the blonde woman had got on her feet.

"I'm sorry", she sounded husky.

"No need for apologies, that was a completely natural reaction. You are in a state of shock, and that too is completely natural."

"You've seen it before, have you?" It was difficult to decide if there was an accusation in her voice, or if it only was a question.

"Aye, I have, too many times. Mind joins the action only after instinct and reflexes have already done their deed. You saw the man and reacted, and all your mind was left with was the result." He suddenly remembered the package of tissues Murphy had handed him. "Come here, mrs Ashton. There are a couple of things I need to make clear to you now." He still kept the level tone of voice, with enough edge for authority, and after some hesitation, the woman finally turned and walked towards him. What a rugged-looking little creature she was... but she would not take pity, for some reason the Scot was sure of that. So he kept hold of the matter-of-fact and resisted the urge to take a tissue and start cleaning that smudged face.

"Here, take these." He handed over the tissues. "You can wash your face better in the little fountain over there." They moved to the fountain, and once the woman had tidied her face, the Controller ordered her to sit down on a bench.

"I am very sorry that this happened and that you were drawn in it. And I can understand you are feeling terrible at the moment, as they say, damned if you did, damned if you didn't, eh? You had to choose between deaths – and lives. But seen from **my** point of view, you simply did what had to be done. Your instinct told you there was no time for anything else but those quick shots to save Doyle." Surprised, the Controller realised that he genuinely believed that.

"Ray Doyle is one of my best agents, and he also is a decent person and scrupulously fair in his job, even to the point of getting damned annoying sometimes. He is not always the easiest to deal with, but if the choice has to be made, between him and a ruthless thug working for a criminal, och, I do not even need to say that out loud. I know that right now, that probably does not help you to feel any better, but it will, in time. But one thing you surely understand already: if you hadn't done what you did, it would have been Doyle they put in that body-bag." Well, maybe not very gentlemanly put, but the widened eyes of the woman told him that sentence, that truth, had hit home.

"Aye, mrs Ashton. And another thing you have to understand: This was not Doyle's fault. He had just moved in, he could not expect any outsider know where he lived, and those men only wanted him dead because he had been too damn good in his job and their business was under threat. I do not need to tell you about drug-cartells and drugs, mrs Ashton, you know very well what they do, as well in Mexico as here in Britain. If you want to accuse someone, then take that on me, as I am the man who sent Doyle to do his job, or rather still, on the drug-baron whose filth we've fought against." He let the woman think for a moment.

"How's... how's Ray?" She had turned her face away.

"Battered and bruised, and tenderly nursing his swollen lip, but his most severe injury is that he is afraid he has lost your friendship." But still he didn't touch her.

"I'm sorry I slapped him."

"And I am sorry you felt the need to do so." Well, that was the bottom line, wasn't it?

"What will happen now?" Still she didn't look at him.

"I take you to have a medical examination, just to make sure that if there are any injuries, they get both treated and recorded. After that, unless I do not manage to get hold on Doyle or Bodie, I take you to our headquarters. Doyle has taken your belongings with him as his apartment is being sealed until technicians get their job done and his window is repaired; and I have to ask you to hand over these garments you have on, as unfortunately they are evidence. And evidence on your behalf, mrs Ashton. After that, you are free to spend the evening as you wish, and I certainly hope you spend it resting and relaxing, and I would feel more comfortable if you didn't spend it alone."

"Are you afraid I would run away?" She refused to meet his gaze even now.

The Scot sighed and sat beside the woman. "No, dear child, that didn't even cross my mind. I simply think you should have company. There is shock, and there also is after-shock, and I would rather minimize the time you spend all alone, until you have come somewhat in terms with what happened. Yet, tomorrow I expect you to come to the HQ, maybe around noon, by that time I have had the time to negotiate with the magistrate's court about your legal status in this issue, as your evidence will be needed, but due to these special circumstances I naturally want to cause you as little inconvenience and trouble as possible. I hope that a mere interview and the signed statement will be enough."

"You are being very lenient, mr Cowley."

To his surprise, the man realised it was true. "Well... it doesn't happen every day that a bystander comes to rescue any of my men, risking her own life by doing so. And you do live on the other side of the Atlantic, so it would be quite unjust to make you fly back here to testify in court. And not to mention, terribly expensive for the crown. And as you are American by birth, I dread the possibility you might want to start a law-suit against Her Majesty's government and my humble person, for us causing you mental trauma." Maybe that was a little daring for a joke, but at least mrs Ashton met his gaze.

"Well that hadn't crossed _my_ mind, mr Cowley, but now as you mentioned it..." Finally the corner of her mouth curled up a little and the theatrical rolling of eyes from the Scot lured out a little grin, a tired one, but grin nevertheless

Mr Cowley gestured towards the gate of the park, and saw the woman take a deep deep breath and straighten up. _Gritty little creature you are, eh? _Maybe there would be tears later, aye, even probably, but those only would do her good. She was like a willow in a storm now, and maybe for a while longer still, but she would not break.

_Good lass._


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

For a CI5 agent – _any_ CI5 agent - there was only one thing more scary than trainer Brian Macklin. And that was Brian Macklin in a bad mood. Not that it could be seen of his general appearance, no, at first glances nobody usually saw through the sarcasm and ice to the moods of the blond man with thinning hair, but when it came to training with this lean yet muscular man in his mid-40's, be it in the gym or at the range, well, even old Dante knew there were different levels in Inferno. And at the moment, even Macklin himself couldn't remember when he had for the last time been in _this_ bad mood.

Friggin' idiot Towser. He had over and over again told that moron that some day he'd perform one stunt too many, and had reminded that no matter how big and strong the man was, he wasn't exactly an acrobat or ballet-dancer in his prime. And here he was, walking into his office, fresh out from the hospital where he had left Towser to wait for a surgery, as the man's knee had snapped doing his favourite stunt, which was freaking out a pair of trainees by dropping down behind the poor bastards when they had stepped in the warehouse used for special combat training. And snapped big time, his kneecap had practically jumped out from the socket.

If the big dark-skinned man hadn't already been groaning of pain, Macklin would have wanted to bash his head. Not only because of anger and frustration, but because he knew that the accident would most probably mean Towser's career in CI5 was coming to an end. Towser wasn't an agent, only a former soldier and street-fighter, whom Macklin had managed to draw into CI5 to be his helper for special combat training, before the man had completely destroyed his brain with steroids and drugs. For years the job had helped the big ox for a man to hold on to some sense in his life, but what would happen now with those torn ligaments?

And even George had been like wild boar with shots in his arse when Macklin had called from the hospital to tell the news.

Yeah. Bloody fantastic.

Macklin threw his jacket on his desk and tried to decide what to do. It was 1:30 pm, he could order the newcomers back for a couple of hours. But maybe it would be safer to leave it for today. Safer for them.

Whatever.

The trainer went to his locked cabin and took out his favourite, Cold Cobra, and a few boxes of ammo. This time of day the range was usually empty, and if it wasn't, it would soon be. He was in no mood for company.

None whatsoever.

* * *

><p>He heard the thundering shots while opening the door. Another one shooting with Magnum .44s, by the sound of it, so probably Bodie or Murphy. Anyway they could piss off too. Probably would even without being told to.<p>

But instead of the dark-haired men, Macklin saw a stranger. And not only a stranger, but a strange woman, middle-height slender bird with long blonde hair collected to pony-tail, starting to re-load. And a S&W M29 of all weapons?

What the hell?

Macklin was approaching to send the bird flying to the orbit, when she noticed him, and took the other ear-protector off from over one ear.

"Dirty Harriet, I presume." Macklin wasn't in the mood for birds either. Not even ones using Magnums. "May I be as bold as to ask what the bloody friggin' hell are you doing here, and who are you?" The only effect was that the blonde took the protector off the other ear too and wiped her right hand into a piece of cloth.

"You must be mr Macklin, Bodie said you might come in. I'm Anna Ashton, hi, how are you?" And indeed the bird had the nerve to stretch him her hand!

Grudgingly, the man accepted the handshake and admitted being the said Macklin. But as soon as her hand was in his, he noticed the hardened side of her palm and his eyes squinted a little when he had a better look on the woman. "You're the American bird." George had told him about the Doyle-incident after raging about Towser's bloody knee. And yeah, the woman was a little pale and her eyes looked like she had been crying at some point.

But now he saw the woman roll those blue eyes. "You know, it really would be _most_ _interesting_ to know what kind of a bird all you Brits are talking about. A hummingbird is a tad different from an ostrich after all." Sounded like she wasn't in her best moods either, and somehow, that took a little away from Macklin's annoyance. Come to think of that, it was quite an amusing throw.

Then the woman sighed. "Sorry about that, mr Macklin. It hasn't been my best two days. But to answer your question, I was interviewed here and Bodie offered me the chance to calm my nerves after that, by shooting for a while. He allowed me to loan this Wesson from your armoury and gave me some of his own old ammo to dispose of. I hope you don't mind?" That was a genuine question. "I have to admit I wasn't in the mood for really being in any company."

"Well that makes two of us." Macklin grunted and thought for a moment. "All right, shoot, for all I care."

"Thanks." He was given a small smile.

Macklin had already decided to take the farthest lane, but somehow he found himself putting his ammo down on the next table. The bird seemed to have no intention to converse anyway, she had already covered her ears.

"Why that Wesson?"

"Uh, sorry?" she bared her one ear again.

"I asked, why that Wesson?" Well hell, despite everything, Macklin really felt curious. "Birds... women don't usually like it. Or any other .44 Magnums."

"I don't like it either."

That was strange. "Bodie wanted to bug you then?" He could believe that, the badger the man could be.

"Nope, I asked for one when I saw them in there. The weight is uncomfortable, and honestly the recoil and the grip are bastardly for me, but that forces me to concentrate and I need that."

That did it. Now, Macklin simply _had_ to see how the woman shot. "Well concentrate away then." While preparing for his own shooting, Macklin followed discreetly how, after finishing the re-load, the woman attached a new butt, and started to shoot. After two rounds, he tossed the discreet. After the fifth, he took all the used targets and checked the marks.

"Not bad, not bloody bad at all, using a gun that doesn't suit you." Macklin's hands were on his hips when he looked at the targets he had spread on the floor.

"Well it isn't half as bad as the one I was first taught to shoot with when I was a kid." The woman had uncovered her ears again.

"And what was that then?"

"Colt 45."

"Colt 45?" Now, that was ridiculous! The woman herself was grinning at that, and Macklin found himself laughing out loud. "You've got to be joking! What are you, a bloody Wild West cow-girl or some Annie Oakley incarnation?" That made the woman chuckle too, and as she had ran out of ammo, and Macklin had ran out of annoyance, he suggested a competition and in the next half an hour they disposed of his own bullets as his Cobra was of same calibre.

"Last bloody time I give any handicap to anyone." Macklin had serious trouble in trying to decide whether to be annoyed or not, as he had generously offered to use one-hand aim against Anna's two-hand, and had lost by a point.

"Well yeah, it wasn't fair really, because I had already warmed up." Anna did look a little smug though. "But I have to say, you shot _really_ well for one-hand aim. I wouldn't have stood a chance if you'd used two."

Macklin decided to not be annoyed. "Heard you didn't do bad with your one-hand aim either."

But what was meant to be a compliment proved a punch, the woman's face darkened immediately and her eyes got watery. Only then Macklin remembered that the girl was a civilian. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to poke at sores." He felt awkward, crying women were something he really felt uncomfortable with. Even if he had himself been the cause. Or especially then.

But the girl only shrugged and with a deep breath took herself in check again. "It's ok, it just was an experience I could have skipped for all I care."

Well yeah, Macklin remembered how his own first close-range kill had bothered him, and hell, he had been in the business for quite a while even before that. "Good old England showing you her prettiest side, eh? All sunshine and fragrance of lavender."

Anna gave him a scowl. "If only you get past the downpour and gunsmoke. Have you ever heard of summer and ventilation?" Good, the girl had guts.

"Every time some bloody foreigner pops its nose here. Haven't been quite able to figure out the definitions though." However, Macklin did go to switch the ventilation on, while Anna was allowed to test his Cold Cobra with the last three bullets.

Just when Anna had finished, a head peeked in the door, it was Murphy. He looked surprised to see Macklin and their gear. "Eh, I was asked to tell you, mrs Ashton, that Bodie is tied up for maybe another 90 minutes or so. But it looks like you've found yourself company?" Macklin was amused by the clear surprise the tall man showed.

"I've had a very good time with agent Macklin, thank you, agent Murphy." Anna had found a small smile again. Murphy's blinking was downright hilarious.

"Uhm, well, I'm glad to hear that." There was some suspicion in Murphy's eyes. "Now, will you be staying here at the range, mrs Ashton, so that Bodie could find you, or has Macklin suggested some other light entertainment like a lovely round of karate in his charming company?" Murphy was very good in mixing damned insolence with perfect politeness.

"Oh by the way and just for your information, Murphy, you're scheduled for gym Thursday and Friday next week."

"Why what the... when was that decided?"

"Just now. Besides, you're a month overdue. See, Anna, Murphy is such a diligent little agent that he went all pale with anticipation." Macklin wasn't bad either.

Anna was trying to keep a straight face and was biting her lip, and Murphy looked like wanting to swear.

"But it wasn't that bad an idea, actually." Macklin looked at Anna, thoughtful. "I noticed your hands. You've done karate, right?" Anna nodded. "Anything else?"

"Judo, ju-jutsu, and a little bit of this and that."

"On what levels?"

To Macklin's surprise, Anna shrugged. "No idea, I've never participated any belt-examinations."

"Ok... for how long, then?"

Another shrug. "Since I was eleven or twelve, something like that."

"So you are able to fend off some ordinary bloke?"

"I'm able to fend off _more_ than an ordinary... bloke." That came with clear and solid self-confidence.

Macklin was both intrigued and amused. Rare bird, this one. "Would you mind a round of judo, then?" Anna looked surprised. "I'm just curious. We have some women as agents, and they are a problem for me, haven't been able to achieve much progress with them. Would like to see if you're any different. At least you _look_ fit." And to Murphy's astonishment, it looked like as if the blonde took that a compliment, and only looked thoughtful, when every woman in CI5 would be already be shaking.

"Why not, I have nothing to do, but I don't have clothes for that. These ones won't take tugging."

Macklin looked at her. "There are two suits trainees can use, the smaller one should fit you. And you can have a shower here afterwards. That ok?"

"Yeah, why not, then. That could be fun for a change, actually. Thanks." Then she smiled brightly at Macklin. "It will be interesting to see if you're as good as you look." Murphy turned away from the door, shaking his head. That woman was either stupid or mad. _Utterly_ mad.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later Macklin was swearing. "You should have bloody hell told me!" After some 30 minutes of most interesting judo where even Macklin had found himself off his feet occasionally, Anna had suddenly started to feel wobbly, and only then she had confessed to Macklin that she hadn't been able to keep any food inside her ever since the morning before. The trainer rushed into his office and returned a couple of minutes later with an energy-bar and jug of water.<p>

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind." Anna's hands were shaking.

"Are you also diabetic or something like that? Here, eat this. _Now_." He ripped the paper off and gave Anna the bar.

"No, I think my energy-levels just dropped."

"Good. But you're dehydrated too." And yet, the woman had managed to give Macklin some real resistance on the floor. "I should have thought, idiot", the man muttered at himself.

"You couldn't know. Sorry Macklin, this really was my fault."

"I should have _guessed_. Drink this." Angry, the man poured water in a glass he had conjured from somewhere. "I had heard about yesterday and saw there you were pale. But I forgot it when we started to shoot. Have another glass." He filled the glass immediately after Anna had emptied it, and he saw her hold the glass with both hands.

"All right, now you go and chance your clothes. The energy-bar should start working soon, but anyway leave the dressing-room's door ajar so I hear if you keel over. And once you're out, I take you to our cantine and you eat something there. I let Bodie know where to find you." Anna opened her mouth to say something, but the scowl she got from the man made her swallow and shut it.

* * *

><p>Later in the cantine, after the woman had recharged her batteries some while they chatted about the training she had got, and Bodie had come, Macklin had still been snappy enough to give Bodie a tongue-lashing for not taking care at least of the rehydration of his companion. But actually, it was almost a little sad to say goodbye to the woman as she would travel back home the next afternoon. It would have been interesting to find out what she really was capable of. Purely professionally thinking, of course. And she was quite alright for a female, yeah, a little on the quiet side yet fun to talk with. The girl behind the counter had almost fainted though when they entered talking together.<p>

"If you get another mental disorder and sometime visit London again, you're welcome to come shooting or whatever." Hearing that, Bodie looked even more surprised than Murphy had been.

"Why thanks! I keep that in mind. I'm sorry for the drop, next time I come with a full tank and battery. Promise." Anna winked an eye and Bodie was almost gaping.

"Do that." Macklin found himself smiling. "I look forward to some real play with you to see what you're made of. You're not too bad. And next time you can choose the gun to your liking but I won't give any other handicap. No mercy."

Anna was grinning again. "That's a deal, no mercy. But I also will have proper garments so that my pants won't be dropping all the time." Bodie's jaw had done the same. "Now, beat the crap out of these guys, will you?"

"Will do. As always." They shook hands, smiling.

Macklin watched after the pair when they left the cantine, and shook his head.

Some rare bird indeed.


End file.
